


Forest of the Lewd Coven

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, Coven AU, Coven Camille, Darkwater Diana, F/F, Futa, Futa Camille x Diana, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Mating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Themes of Mindbreak, Violence, addictive cum, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Diana and Leona enter The Forest on a quest, but quickly become separated. Hunted by Camille, Diana does exactly what she should not do and runs aimlessly into a dark thicket of trees - really, she should have entirely expected that Camille was going to fuck her.Hey, the Coven's gotta breed somehow.
Relationships: Camille/Diana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Forest of the Lewd Coven

**Author's Note:**

> Rough sex, non-con, breeding, that sort of thing. Some violence and dark themes. Another old story, so forgive any quality issues!

* * *

_“Don’t you worry, Diana,” Leona had said, “We will burn them down, drive them out, and be back before you know it.”_

_“The forest is dark,” Diana answered at length, “and the shadows thicken. The Old is returned, I think, or close to.”_

_Leona had made a dismissive gesture: she had, after all, purged a dozen holds of darkness over the years, and the forest posed no threat to her. She was resolute in her duty, even if it meant marching into the lion’s den. “I have no fear.”_

_“I think you should,” Diana muttered, but that was that, and then they had gone. Celebration and cheers had chased them from out of the city, down the neighbouring villages and hamlets, all the way to the border forts - and then silence, as they crossed leagues of blasted terrain from wars long since passed._

_Then The Forest stood before them, and they foolishly had entered. Both had noticed the colossal, spiked trees in the distance, and rocks the size of fallen giants. They saw the thing-that-watched, standing atop one of_

_those stones upon a distant hill, the size of their thumbs; And then, despite their keen guard and watchful eyes, The Forest - or it’s fell inhabitants - had split them apart._

* * *

Diana could run through every piece of information she had gathered from the townsfolk of the last few peasant villages, and the scraps of intelligence from advance scouts and ambushed guards. She was intelligent enough to know that the Old acolytes had returned, and, perhaps, rebuilt their dark Coven, though there was no confirmation of the existence of a Witch. 

Diana suspected that the thing that watched them enter the forest was one a demon of some sort, like the blade-limbed creatures of old. Diana had never fought them, and humanity had never named them, though Leona seemed familiar with their combat style, and explained it well. 

The Lunari had never expected herself to be chasing after them, or fighting them alone. With Leona missing, Diana knew she was in peril of being overwhelmed in a conventional fight. Luckily, she was swift, and the dark moon above them added to her power; whenever a purple-skinned creature emerged from the shadows, Diana rushed towards it in a spray of moonlight and separated the head from the body in quick strokes. 

From the tops of oversized tree branches and jutting stones the original one watched over the carnage. Diana lacked the means to reach it, and it had no need to touch the ground in order to travel. It swung some form of tendrils in it’s hands, attached to somewhere on it’s body, and it used them to move from place to place - always watching. 

Diana hit the ground, hard, clothes now stained with mud. She rose just as quickly, ignoring the brief burning pain in her shoulder. One of the voluptuous demon-things rushed forth from the dark, horns curling behind pointed ears, talons outstretched. Diana’s swing was perfect, and the monster fell with a gash through the chest. 

Another approached, and then another, and Diana knew she needed to get moving. They pounced upon the human at the same time, but the Lunari was a proficient spell caster, and knew some tricks. Dots of moonlight spun around her form, colliding explosively with the Forest monsters, and shielding her from further harm.

She used the gap to rush forwards, and threw herself off a set of clumped rocks. More of the fell creatures awaited below, and so Diana landed with a burst of moonlight. The creatures flailed as they were drawn in, and a smooth crescent swing from her sword took three heads at the same time. 

And still, the monster watched from on high, and still, more monsters emerged from the shadows. Though the creatures clearly called the Forest their home, it was shocking that there were so many. Even in between the dark boughs of the dark trees such monsters were not natural, and were not born by normal means; in the past they were said to be bred like beasts of burden or war, but this was no conquered village of fresh wombs. From where did they come? Just how many people had been taken and gone unreported? How many Cultists gathered in the wood?

A shadow passed overhead, and the Watcher-on-high swept to a taller branch. Predictably another pair of monsters came out, standing on their thin, razor legs, but they did not scare Diana. She tackled the first to the ground, and when the other lashed out with a bladed leg Diana sprung up into a handstand, and threw herself forwards in a roll.

The second one hissed with terrible fangs, and Diana responded by gesturing with her sword. Moonlight smote the dark creature, and it’s counterpart shrieked and fled. That was fine by her, and she rushed between gaps in the trees. In the distance, faintly, she saw a column of pale light, and recognized it for Leona’s less common sun powers.

Diana made a beeline towards it, diving over fallen branches and grasping roots. At full-tilt she crossed the ground with shocking speed and dexterity, feet slapping through running brooks and muddy ground. 

Skulls dotted her path, though of a human-like species that Diana had not the time to recognize. They crushed beneath her armoured feet into powder, though they seemed too fresh to be so weak. More and more bones revealed themselves - ribs jutting from the ground, skulls dotted around, arms grasping out as if for help. It was a graveyard of victims, though whether they were meals of the bladed demons, or something more sinister, she could not say. 

Diana became unnerved. She went off to the left, avoiding the strange clearing, and down a short hill. The light was still distant, but brighter now, so she must have been getting closer. She dared not shout, however, for fear of attracting yet darker monsters.

She emerged into a clearing with a large, crystal-clear pool of perfect water. Diana did not pause, not even for a second, and ran at her full speed towards the distant lights. Her speed meant that she was unable to stop herself when she detected danger, and was left wholly vulnerable. 

The thing that followed the pair from on high had finally made itself known, and it did so when Diana could not prepare herself. Purple tendrils, looking like grapnels, or arrows tied with rope, hit the ground ahead of the Lunari. The monster descended fast, wickedly sharp legs pointed down like a bird of prey, and Diana only had a split second to use her momentum to switch into a slide.

She dodged the legs, but failed the great sweep that hit her with the flat of the blade-legs. Winded, she stumbled to the side, and the monster lunged. It easily dodged her crescent sword, but instead of goring her with it’s talon it smashed her with a shoulder. 

Diana gasped, and in her pain she missed the sweeping cut that tripped her. She hit the ground by the gorgeous pool of water, almost too perfect to be in the Forest. The water was nearly mesmerizing, though the reflection of her scratched face and the horned beast behind her ruined the view. 

Diana turned and jolted forwards in a rush of lunar energy, and threw the creature backwards. With stumbling feet the Lunari tried to run to the edge of the clearing, but she misjudged the damage she had done, and the vitality of the monster. It tackled Diana, still refusing to cause her grievous wounds, and then slammed her face with the palm of a clawed hand.

The ground spun as the Lunari’s head was knocked near-senseless. Her sword tumbled from her hands, and she went limp. The monster gripped her tightly by the neck, watching her carefully, before tossing her against the trunk of a large tree. Tendrils of purple light lashed out from the beast’s sides, piercing through the steel of Diana’s armguards, pinning her to the tree in a spread-eagle manner.

_Oh moon above,_ Diana thought, _It’s going to crucify me._

It approached Diana with a sway of it’s wide hips. It looked odd on it’s stilt-like legs, though the precision it exhibited as it walked was previously admirable. Then, once it was within slashing range, it went still. 

Diana’s eyes refocused slowly, and she got her first good look at the thing hunting her. It was female, like the others, with the human half of it’s body similar to the large-breasted whores Diana had dallied with in the past. Though, to her surprise, the monster - and by extension, the other creatures before it - did not bear strangely colour skin, but rather wore darkly elegant tunics; this one was black and purple, and filigreed in a way that would befit a prince. The monster’s face was hauntingly beautiful, with smoky, almond-shaped eyes and a chin as sharp as her legs. It was ruined by the curling ram’s horns, composed of ash-colour bone, that emerged from her head like a crown. Her short, honey hair was almost hidden, to which Diana regretfully thought was a shame.

One of the monster’s talons reached out to caress her face, and Diana flinched away. The demon _tsked_ , and trailed her nails down the Lunari’s long neck. There was silence for a long minute, with which Diana used to test her bonds: tight, and near impossible to free herself from. Her armour was pierced right through, and she could not free herself without undoing the leather bindings - impossible, with both arms useless. 

“You’ve killed many of my children,” the monster whispered in a husky voice, and Diana shivered. She had no idea the Thing could talk, and she had no want to encourage it. “And my sisters demand retribution. I am inclined to give it.”

Diana shivered. Eyes peered out of the darkness, and from tree branches on high, though they all gave the Thing a wide berth. Even if she got free and killed the one before her, there were another dozen ready to run her down. 

“I am Camille,” the Thing whispered, plump lips close to Diana’s ear. Diana, unfortunately, knew the name, though she had never been able to put it to a face. A true demon, that spread the word of the Old Gods to the small towns, and had - by all accounts - been slain during the Last War. “Of the Coven.”

Camille gestured out to the pond. Dim light glinted off her wickedly sharp claws. “Do you know what this place is?”

Diana did not answer, though Camille seemed to be expecting one. She shook her head simply, to stop the monster from looking at her so intently. Her eyes were unnerving, and her sharp brows unnatural.

“This is the pool of the Water-Nymphs, the Marai. It was once one of the few Oasis in the Forest, untouched by the Dark.” Camille smiled, displaying sharp teeth. “Then I came, and took the Nymph sisters, and fucked them one by one. They are fine carriers for my brood, baring strong children… but, alas, Nymphs carry children to term three times the normal length, and only one at a time. Humans, however…”

Diana swallowed roughly, and her eyes went wide. The implication truly terrified her, and she redoubled her struggling. The eldritch cords had the strength of forged steel, and she feared she had no way of breaking free.

“I have not forgotten the feel of them around my dick.” Camille fished out a slab of milky white flesh, of average length, but thick, and oddly bulged. “I am very happy you came to offer yourselves. Thank you.”

“Get away from me!” Diana yelled, desperate, eyes searching for a way out in panic. Death, she had come to terms with - but this? Oh god, no. 

The demon’s claws took hold of Diana’s thick tights, and pulled them down in two, rough tugs. Her undergarments went down with them, leaving her bare. The demon cooed, and Diana let out a sigh of anguish. In a final move of desperation she used her strong core muscles to lift her pelvis, and she kicked out with her legs. 

Camille caught them smoothly, and then spread Diana’s legs far apart with her arms. She stepped in close, legs still in hand, and her prick puffed out and grew to full length in seconds. In direct contrast to the pale skin the scaly-looking cockhead was dark, and leaked black pre-cum.

The demon struggled to align herself without the use of her hands, but no amount of kicking or struggling from Diana could prevent the inevitable penetration. Involuntarily images of Leona, and her wonderful dick, came to mind, and the Lunari had to shake her head free the thoughts. It was as if a haze had passed over her, and it was very strange. 

Suddenly her exposed pussy was being prodded by something slightly rough, and thick, and she saw the dick was already aligned and ready. She didn’t squirm this time, for some perverse fascination took hold of her. It wasn’t as long as Leona’s slender rod, but four times the thickness.The scaly head prodded at her fat pussy, rubbing the black fluid into the unblemished skin. It was simply difficult for Camille to enter properly with such a colossal dick-head, and she was not doing it to tease like a lover, but it had a similar effect. There was a strange hotness wherever the black pre-cum touched, but not because the liquid itself was hot; it was something _else._ Diana knew she should hate it, but…

Diana’s body jolted as if shot through by lightning: Camille had stuck her bulging head inside, forcing apart the dry folds. They were stretched so tightly around the head that it seemed impossible, but the truly strange part was the lack of any real paint -a slight discomfort, at best. Camille hissed, and her talons tightened around Diana’s plump legs. Thin lines of blood marked the skin, but it was an unintentional side-effect of Camille’s pleasure. Her long, stilt-like bladed limbs stretched forwards, propelling Camille’s pelvis upwards. It gave her enough room to push half of her cock inside, though at glacially slow pace. The width of the demonic girl-dick, and the odd bulging shape of it, made it difficult to get inside.

But Diana’s cunt gobbled it up without pain, even though the warrior herself grunted in imagined pain. Her walls were stretched to their limit in accommodation of the beast cock, and her skin seemed to swell slightly - she imagined that if she was to press her hand to it, she’d feel the monstrous length. It had to be a result of some shadow magic. There was no other way. 

“All your plans will be for naught,” Diana grunted vehemently through clenched teeth. “Leona will burn your kind from these lands, and your gods will die, forgotten.” For good measure, she spit in Camille’s face. The globule of saliva brough Diana a measure of pride, though the demon gave it no notice at all.

“You certainly have a mouth on you,” Camille noted wryly. “I am eager to see you put it to work on my cock - but only after I've worn out this cunt.”

She fed more of her meaty slab into the Lunari’s cunt, spreading ever more of her inky-black precum around. Diana’s love tunnel was filled with thick cock and pinpricks of foreign pleasure that did not seem normal. Despite it all, Diana didn’t make any more snarky comments as Camille attempted to hilt herself, much to her own dismay. It was as if dark thoughts were worming their way into her mind, making her enjoy this... but that just wasn't possible, right?

Against all odds, Camille’s slut-breaking rod made it all the way inside the smaller cunt. It fully stretched the pink folds around it, claiming every last inch without space, though it did not reach quite as deep as Leona’s could. More liquid stained her walls, and against her every will and desire her cunt warmed in arousal. 

_Black magic,_ was Diana’s only idea, but she knew nothing about what that entailed. She stared at the demon, with her pretty face and her crown of horns, and found herself entranced. There was no burning pain when the beast drew back her hips, and instead her sticky walls seemed to cling to the shaft with a life of their own, reluctant to relinquish it. Blissfully, Camille sunk herself right back in, filling the gaping void in her nethers. If was slow, though - abysmally slow. Diana liked things hard and fast, quick and easy and done with. This was very much not that.

“If you are going to fuck me, then _fuck me_ ,” Diana hissed out. “Just make it quick.” 

Surely Leona would come to save her; she just needed to survive until then. The faster the better; the quicker the demon got off, the sooner this would be done.

Camille laughed; a husky, moaning sound that promised an orgy of pleasure. “I hope all moon-sluts are like you.”

Diana could not even bring herself to spit out a retort. Camille thrust heavy and hard, using long, practiced strokes that expertly worked her too-thick length. Diana felt relief whenever her cunt relaxed, and then delight when it was forced to stretch around it again.

The demon was strong, and her every thrust sent Diana scraping against the rough bark of the tree. It shredder her out layers and hurt her back, but the growing pleasure was taking up her mind. Camille held the woman’s legs far apart as she banged her snatch with steady motions, fucking her against the tree.

Diana’s legs dangled as she slowly relinquished any will to fight. The thick, monster of a cock felt like it was breaking her cunt in two, driving in and out with perfect, harmonious strokes. The Lunari almost wished she was being fucked harder, faster, so that she could drown out the guilt of surrender with carnal pleasure. But Camille kept her pacing, and Diana was being driven insane - right on the edge of genuine pleasure, and no matter the disgusting situation or horrid intentions, she anticipated the oncoming pleasure.

“Fuck me,” the Lunari repeated, staring her captor in the eye. “Just _do it._ ”

Camille’s forked tongue poked out between her lips, and she smiled. She let go of Diana’s legs, which promptly flopped down against the tree. Her talons found Diana’s thick waist and took hold of it, strong and steady. With a deep breath her hips powered forwards, plowing her demonic cock through Diana’s fields with brutal intensity, hard and fast. 

The Camille’s thrust increased Diana’s movement, and therefore the tree roughed up her backside considerably. Her plump ass had flattened against it the hard bark, and the friction of movement caused her significant discomfort. Yet, the feel of having the heavy rod battering her inner walls at a furious pace was making the woman grow hazy with pleasure. Each bump of the scaly cock-head against her folds made her inner tunnel quiver and shiver.

Over and over the demon delved into her soft flesh, slathering her with demonic pre-cum and conquering her plush fields. Her hands pulled Diana’s hips onto her length, using her like a toy in order to bring herself to pleasure, but Diana did not mind at all - she was, reluctantly and shamefully, enjoying this - 

_On no,_ she thought, panicked, _Leona. I’m… cheating on… I’m willingly cheating... on..._

She winced, a sharp pain in her head. The demon nuzzled her neck, and Diana was torn away from whatever her thoughts were and towards the darkly gorgeous creature fucking her raw cunt. Diana fought the strange urge to grab the thing’s horns, partly because it was depraved, mostly because she physically could not. 

Diana allowed herself to moan loudly. Camille’s lips peppered the Lunari’s neck with kisses, wet and warm, while her talons dug deep to fondle the thick waist. Her dick plunged in, over and over, fucking Diana with steady, furious jabs, her hips bucking viciously. Diana tried to meet the powerful slab of dickmeat by moving her own hips, but Camille really did all the work for her, and the Lunari just ended up grinding her walls against the rigid shaft. 

“Fuck,” the Lunari whined, low and needy. “Yes, right there - _Fuck._ ”

Camille made no sounds as she fucked, and her expression barely changed. She was very even-faced, even bored looking, as her dick plunged into human cunt over and over. It was like this was a chore for her, even though her words made it clear she was excited. Diana’s own face scrunched up in unwanted ecstasy; the carnal pleasure of being stretched and ploughed was great, and being tied and fucked against a tree added to her shameful delight. 

Her moans and groans filled the clearing, undisturbed by any of the watchers. The light on the horizon had faded, leaving the sky unnaturally dark, but the magic pool emitted a cool light that provided ample illumination. All of that went unnoticed by the Lunari, now but a whore for Camille. From her spread-eagle position she was used roughly, quickly, and the burning friction brought her to orgasmic high over, and over. She had never felt anything close to this before, and was discovering new wants and desires from herself. 

A single thought ran through her mind, but it was quick, like a rabbit running to it’s home. _Leona will come,_ it was, _and save me._ But the thought raced away too quickly for Diana to take heart from it, and her thoughts instead focused on the rod piercing her core. It turned her pussy into a mess of pre-cum and runny, feminine juices, conquering it in the name of nameless gods. The Lunari could barely comprehend on how delightfully full she was, and how well her cunt took the demon's girth. 

Camille could not keep up forever, though. With one last, strong buck of her hips, she buried her cock in to the hilt, and held herself very still. Her angular, sharp brows curved down into a frown, and her fat cock trembled. Heavy blasts of semen filled Diana’s snatch quickly, almost eagerly. It was dangerously cold, as if Diana had touched ice-water, but at the same time her entire love channel tingled with arousal. It was thick inside of her, not mixing with the juices she secreted at all, and she felt clogged up.

The amount of liquid pumped into her body made her belly swell imperceptibly, and every inch of her pussy was covered with the too-thick ejaculate. A new wave of arousal passed through lower belly, surging upwards from her cunt, and the Lunari figured that the demonic semen was causing some latent, arousal-inducing effect. She was not sure if it mattered, really. The deed had been done, so what was the point of keeping her horny? Would she even be able to deny the monster what it wanted?

Camille pulled herself free, and Diana gasped in a mixture of relief and disappointment. Her pussy gaped wide, as if Camille had moulded it just for her cock alone. None of the cum dripped down, as was expected; Diana felt very full, and her cunt felt congested. However, a dollop of inky black cum beaded out from the monster’s rough-shaped cock, so very unlike Leona’s pearlescent white goo. To imagine that her pink pussy was now filled and painted in black…

The purple bindings suddenly retracted, and Diana slumped forwards onto the demon. Camille chuckled, and set the Lunari down near the pool. With gentle motions she undid the warrior’s armour, setting it aside, and then took a handful of clear water and sipped it. A moment later Camille spread Diana’s legs wide open, and mounted her. 

“Again?” Diana asked, breathless, but with a certain level of horniness in her tone. As much as she might want to kill the monster, it had done too much to her libido; she wanted to get fucked. Perhaps she had always wanted to be fucked like this; Leona was gentle, and kind, but this was raw and _right._

_Was I always meant for this?_ She thought, before roughly shoving the idea away. 

“Again,” Camille confirmed, and shoved her girthy rod back inside the welcoming hole. “I must ensure that my brood is the one to take hold - not the others.”

Diana frowned, and bit her lip as Camille’s hips worked into a furious pace of heavy slaps, and rough, downwards thrusts. “I-I don’t understand.”

“I said my sisters wanted retribution.” Camille laughed coldly, and took hold of the Lunari’s neck. She applied the slightest amount of pressure, enough to make Diana wince in discomfort - and to make her pussy contract around the invading member in a disgusting display of pleasure. “Which means they each get one turn to fill you with their brood. I must copulate enough times to ensure their possibility of conception is zero.”

Diana groaned, but not because of Camille’s words. Rather, it was because of the sheer pleasure at the colossal shaft back inside her cunt, stretching her out. The black cum that had filled her soaked channel was forced aside as Camille made room for more. 

The eyes around them still watched intently, but now Diana could see several distinct figures, just as tall and imposing as Camille. Their horns, however, were of differing shapes, and not nearly as grand as her sex partner’s crown. They each held their own fat cocks in clawed hands, slowly jacking themselves off as they watched. Immeasurably black cum dripped down into the soil, where it seemed to stain like oil on rags.

_The sisters,_ Diana realized. Camille bucked on top of her, and Diana uselessly moaned. _Five of them - five fucks, and another three from Camille to match?_

Camille’s thrusts were short and brutal, smashing Diana’s body into the ground with enough force to bruise her. Diana loved every second of it, every hard motion and rough thrill, and made her pleasure known through musical moans. Her hands reached up and took hold of the demon’s horns, and she held them tightly as it plowed into her tight cunt.

The second time Camille’s cock blasted forth it’s seed was less dramatic than the first, and with much more motion. She simply continued to smash the Lunari’s twat, spurting out jets of freezing cold seed that found new, untouched regions of her tunnel to fertilize. Diana knew by now that there was no chance of getting out of this unscathed, or without children. She knew that Leona would not come to save her. 

She was okay with it.

The girl-cock eventually stopped throbbing and pulsing when it finished delivering it’s impregnating load, though Camille’s hips had not stopped the whole time. She delved into Diana’s body over and over, until the Lunari wasn’t sure where one orgasm started and the other ended. All she knew was that she was impossibly horny, belly full, cunt pleasurably stretched, and that Camille’s cool horns felt nice to the touch. 

It did end, though, eventually, with the only passage of time being the position of the ever-watching Moon in the sky. Diana knew, in some sane portion of her mind, that she should not let the moon see her like this, and that she should try and draw power from it to escape - but she was not sane, not anymore. Camille took her dick out with much reluctance, and a gentle sigh. Black fluid dripped from Diana’s gaping pussy, but at a pace as slow as drying paint. The majority stayed inside, packed neatly into her channel, already striving to penetrate her eggs a dozen times over.

“Come, sisters,” Camille called, but the figures were already approaching. “Have your fill, before I resume. We have until the burning sun touches our skin, after all; seed her thoroughly, so you are not dissatisfied with my justice - but do not think for a moment your thin seed will take.”

The others scoffed. Diana could only barely lift her head from the muck, and stared at the women around her. One was taking charge, ready to pounce on the Lunari, and so the moon-warrior tried to smirk - her cunt was already burning with the aching need to be filled, and there were six prime meat-slabs around her. 

She wiggled her broad hips, and husked, “Come on. I don’t have all night.”

In the past, when the number of prisoners was at its peak and cultists danced in the shadows of the great boughs, the clearing had been home to orgies of debauched breeding every night. Now it was filled with moans, sighs, and groans of pleasure of but one woman, which lasted until the sun rose - and then all was silence in The Forest. 

* * *


End file.
